Coming Home
by o-9
Summary: Steve and Bucky are coming home for a short furlough from the war. You go to visit, having not seen them in a while, and a love triangle comes out of it.
1. Chapter 1

You wringed your hands together, worried about what was to come, James and Steve were coming home for a short furlough for the holidays and you had been invited by Steve's parents to come along to pick them up, you had grown up with the boys and had been there when they left. However after they left, James had written you and you had kept in touch, sending a few pictures to the boys "for a pretty girl to have in our pocket" and not long after that, James confessed that he liked you.

You had no idea how to respond. You couldn't say you didn't have those feelings too, but you didn't want to grow attached; when you weren't entirely sure he would even come back. So you pretended that you never got it, and James, waiting for your reply didn't send another.

Now you saw him walking towards you, even though he was far away, he could see that it was him, Steve not far behind him. As he got closer, his eyes lighted on you and he gave you a little smirk, and you could feel your cheeks flush red as he approached.

He, being a gentleman, hugged his mother and father first, and you couldn't say you weren't a bit jealous. Then he turned to you, and wrapped his arms around your waist tightly, pulling you into him so you had no other choice but to slither your hands around the back of his neck.

His time proved to be worth it, as you felt his lean muscles even under his thick layers of clothes. You mumbled into his ear, "I'm glad you're home."

"So am I," he responded.

The ride back to Steve's house was a bit awkward, as Steve had grown so much since you had last seen him, and he looked like a powerful man now, not that little boy that had followed James to war.

"So, Y/N, how's Brooklyn been?" Steve asked, looking across James, who was sitting in the middle.

You shifted a little to face him, "Actually, Steve, I moved to Chicago, my parents let me come see you guys, since your parent's were nice enough to invite me in."

You blushed a little as James snapped his head towards you in shock.

"You moved? Half way across the country?"  
"Yes, James, I -"

He rolled his eyes, successfully cutting you off, "You know I don't like to be called that, sweet-pea."

He smirked at you, the second time since he'd gotten here that he made you want to wrap your fingers in his hair and kiss those lips.

Steve cleared his throat and you both realized that you had been staring, you stumbled over your words, "S-sorry, J-Bucky."

Steve turned toward the window and hid his smile as he pretended to not listen anymore, but it was pretty hard not to."So, how do you like it there?" Bucky asked, his voice soft with a tinge of hurt.

"It's alright, nothing like Brooklyn though, I do miss it here."

You smiled at him and Bucky shifted to put his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side.

You let out a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding and relaxed into him, allowing him to pull you right up next to his hip, nearly on top of him.

After you all got to Steve's house, Bucky pulled on your elbow and brought you into the small family room, closing the door behind you.

"I'm so glad you came," he said, moving towards you, much like when you were at the station waiting for him, "I've been dying to see you."

His eyes flitted around your face, soaking in every detail, like he hadn't seen you in years, when it had only been about seven months. He wrapped his hands around your hips, moving his thumbs in little circles just above your hipbone, sending little waves of electric pleasure pulsing through you, ending up in your cheeks. You looked down between you two, but the view was blocked by Bucky's body pressing against yours. You let out a shaky breath as the heat started to build up in your chest. Bucky's face was not even an inch from yours, you could feel his breath against your skin. Your eyes about to flutter close.

"I was just a little hurt that I never got a letter back," He barely whispered, as his thumbs stopped circling and became harsh, holding you steadfast.

You looked into his eyes, seeing the pain behind them, but when you didn't say anything, Bucky's fingers seemed to dig into you a bit harder, his voice getting harsh, "I guess you didn't understand, sweet-pea, I want to know _why_."

"I was scared," your voice barely made it past your lips before Bucky had let go of you and he was halfway across the room.

You could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm, "Scared of what, Y/N?"

You felt the tears starting to prick your eyes, "Scared that if I confessed I would lose you."

He couldn't hold back his anger anymore, and started yelling, albeit not loudly, but quite harshly, "So you decided to leave me hurt for months, as if that was any better? You led me to believe the girl I loved, didn't love me, while I was in the middle of a war! Do you have any idea how many times I thought about just putting my gun down and stepping into enemy fire?!"

You looked at your feet, tears flowing freely now, you didn't have anything to say.

Bucky scoffed, "Of course not."

He turned to walk out of the room, but before opening the door said, "I wanted to marry you, Y/N, I thought I would come back and be able to have someone waiting for me. But what I come back to is a lying bitch, pretending to want me."

He walked out of the room, and for the rest of the night wouldn't even look at you.


	2. Chapter 2

You laid on the bed in your makeshift room at the Rodger's home, staring at the ceiling as tears streaked down the sides of your face. No matter how much you tried to stop, the tears wouldn't stop flowing, and at first they had been angry tears, but now seemed to be your bodies way of trying to destress. It wasn't exactly working, though, because with each new wave of tears came the feeling of utter helplessness. _Why didn't you just admit your feelings for Bucky before?_ You thought, wondering if all this time you had been living relatively carefree as Bucky has been tormented every day, and cursing the ground you stood on. You took a deep breath as the current wave of tears stopped for a bit and turned on your side, away from the door. You wanted desperately to go back, and tell yourself to just do it, when the words your best friend told you came flooding back to your mind.

" _ **You can't just drop for the first guy that says he fancies you," she said, "Y/N, there are going to be plenty of guys, and it will be easier to choose from who you want once the boys come back from the war. You can't even be sure if James is going to come back."**_

You cried harder at the thought, _Why did I listen to you?!_ You screamed in your mind. _Why did I trust you?_

You continues to sob into the pillow when the door creaked open, causing you to jump a bit and look over your shoulder at Steve, who, awkwardly, had come in with two plates of chocolate cake, _Bucky's favorite._

You sighed and sat up at the edge of the bed, wiping away tears and snot on the back of your sweater. Steve came and sat next to you, handing you one of the plates.

You sniffled a little bit before saying, "Thanks, Stevie."

You weren't looking at him, but you knew he wore a comforting smile, concern etched in every crevice of his handsome face.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, about, y'know," he shifted nervously, setting his plate on the floor. "But you shouldn't be alone right now."

He put his now free hand on the small of your back, so you could feel the heat and you couldn't help but lean into his hand and suddenly you found yourself practically in his lap, looking into his eyes.

Steve's voice was breathy, "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against yours, "Every day, you were all I could think of."

His strong hands pulled you down into him, and you felt his rock hard member against your warm heat. Before you knew it, you were kissing each other, taking short breaks to catch your breath. His hands traveled down your back and to your ass, pulling you closer. He leaned back so that you were on top of him, and rolled over so that he pinned you to the bed.

"Show me what you want," Steve's voice caught you off guard, because during that whole time you had been imagining that the lips on the other side of yours was Bucky's.

You swallowed and caught your breath back, running one hand down Steve's chest you looked down at his bulge and bit your lip.

His eyes met yours and he smirked, tearing off your clothes in between hard kisses and neck biting. He rubbed tiny circles all the way to your hot center, reminding you about when Bucky had been rubbing circles on your hips not three hours earlier. You could feel a knot form in your throat but you swallowed it and rubbed the tears starting in your eyes.

You gasped as Steve reached your clit and began adding more pressure to his motion. You heard him chuckle before moving his lips down to kiss just below your belly button and around your clit. You moaned for more, tilting your head back and arching your back. Holding your legs down, he began to make broad strokes with his tongue between your folds, and you were dripping in seconds.

But you must have been moaning something other than "Steve" because suddenly he stopped and looked up at you, a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"W-why'd you stop?"

Then suddenly the bedroom door slammed shut and you were all alone on your bed again.

You went into the bathroom to clean yourself up and decided to just take a shower, since you were already naked. As you stood there, letting the hot water pour over you, you were trying to remember what you said that would have made Steve angry. Then it dawned on you, you had been imagining that it was Bucky the whole time, and must have moaned his name instead. You cursed under your breath, you just ruined two boys worlds in one go.

As you were stepping out of the water there was a knock on the door, "Just a minute," you said, trying to be quiet so you wouldn't wake up anyone.

You wrapped a towel around yourself and another one around your hair before opening the door. Steve was standing there, and you shifted on your feet, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he stated, "You were upset, I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I know you didn't do it on purpose." He ducked his head down a bit, almost looking like the skinny kid from Brooklyn you grew up with.

You looked up at him and smiled weakly, he took you by the hand, and pulled you into him.

"I love you," he whispered.

You were too numb to respond, but it didn't matter because Steve leaned his face down and kissed you, and you could feel the hunger behind his lips, and feel how much he wanted you. You couldn't help the moan that moved past your lips into his mouth, and in return he pulled you closer.

He pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

He turned to go to his room down the hall, to see Bucky in the doorway of his room, and look ready to murder Steve. He closed the door and you could hear that he was trashing it. Steve just walked to his own room and closed the door.

Your mind raced as you tried to fall asleep, you heard the church bells down the street chime 1, and you knew if you didn't fall asleep soon, you wouldn't be able to go ice skating with the boys and Peggy tomorrow. But you felt numb. The events of the night still replaying in your mind.

You sighed and turned onto your other side, then flipped the pillow around to get the cool side again. You must have fallen asleep because suddenly you were woken with the morning sun coming in and shouting from downstairs.

 _Shouting?_ You thought, _Who would be shouting?_

You groggily got up, not caring that you were in your nickers, and made your way to the ground floor, where you saw Bucky in Steve's face, and him trying to not let Bucky get so angry he started punching him.

It took you a moment before you realized Bucky was yelling about you.

"Why the hell would you do that?! You know I love her, Steve!"

Steve's voice was dripping with cold, "You just said yourself to me yesterday that you were done with her, and that she couldn't be trusted."

Steve's eyes landed on you for a second before flicking back to Bucky, who had his back to you.

"You could at least give it a few days!"

"Well, I don't have a few days," and with that, Steve turned around and pulled out a chair, gesturing for you to come sit.

That was when Bucky spun around and saw you, making a murderous strut towards you. Your first reaction was to back up, but after only a few steps, you were against the wall. Bucky stuck his face into yours and looked over your face, like he had the day before, but when he spoke, it was in a much softer tone, "Tell me you don't love him."

You stammered out the words, barely audible, "I don't love Steve."

Bucky's breath was warm on your lips as he reached to cup our face.

"You still have to prove that to me."

And for the second time, Bucky disappeared, even though Steve was still there, it felt as if you were all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the least to say that when news came Steve and Bucky's furlough would be extended to two weeks you were ecstatic. Incredibly nervous, but also extremely happy. You just hoped that it would be enough time to get Bucky to talk to you, so, a few days after the morning of Steve and Bucky's fight (you never did end up going ice skating), you were caught off guard when James walked in and asked if you wanted to go out with him that night.

"Just the two of us J-Buck?" You had gotten so used to calling him 'James' that you forgot he didn't like it.

He nodded before walking over and sitting next to you. A smile played on the corner of your lips as you went back to read the latest headline about the war.

"She said yes," Bucky said as Steve came down not long after, he sat on the opposite side of you, definitely determined to win you over Bucky. But you couldn't help but lean in your chair towards him, and he was looking at the paper now, glossing over the list of names.

"Bucky? Is it someone you know?"

He shook his head, "No, but just making sure."

He looked at you and let a smile cross his face and you beamed back at him. His blue eyes meeting yours, and there was a spark in them that you had only seen a few times in your life. You weren't entirely sure who leaned first, but your lips were against his, not in the greedy, needed way that Steve had kissed you. It was soft, and it was one that made you feel loved. Neither of you opened your eyes for a while, even after pulling slightly apart, but after they were opened, you noticed Steve was no longer sitting next to you and Bucky was smirking his ass off. You pushed his shoulder a bit and giggled. You knew you should have felt bad for breaking Steve's heart, but the pit in your stomach left when Bucky kissed you, it washed away when Bucky's soft lips were against yours. And you weren't really concerned that Steve would be incredibly jealous and cold to you later.

All that day you and Bucky stayed attached at the hip, laughing and joking and playing card games, until around four when he told you, "Now, doll, you go upstairs and put on something pretty."

You had quickly put your hair up while you were upstairs and Bucky made a clicking sound with his tongue when he saw your burgundy dress, making your face flush red.

"What?" you questioned.

"You forgot something," he feigned forgetfulness, "Oh, that's right! I haven't given it to you yet!"

You were a bit weary and asked, "What did you have for me?"

He smiled and pulled a small, skinny box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to you, now so close to you that you could smell his cologne. You opened it slowly, wondering what it could be, and out you pulled a necklace studded with diamonds. It took your breath away for a few moments and you just stared at it.

"Where did you get this?"

"In France, I saw it in a shop window and I knew I had to get it."

You smiled up at him, "Put it on me?"

He smiled back and obliged, his fingers brushing the back of your neck, making your skin tingle.

You watched the streets as you drove past countless houses, to wherever Bucky was taking you. But soon you started to slow, coming to a stop in front of a restaurant that you used to pass on your way to school.

"Wow," you whispered, looking over at Bucky as he winked at you and got out of the car. He came around and opened your door for you, holding your hand as you got out. The two of you locked fingers and you went on your toews to give him a soft peck on the cheek.

As you two were waiting for your dinner to come out, Bucky took your hand in his, watching you from across the table, however he didn't smile, just watched you, as if trying to understand something without asking you the question.

After a rather awkward few seconds you broke the silence, "Buck, what is it?"

He sighed and looked down at the table before looking back up, "Why did you do that with Steve?"

You took a deep breath. You had been wondering the same question yourself, "I was sad, and he was there to comfort me. I just wanted you and - and I made the mistake of trying to pretend he was you."

You brought your eyes up to met his and found surprise in them.

"What do you mean, you pretended he was me?"

You shifted in your seat nervously, "I mean, that while he was down there, I had been -ah- moaning," you paused as the waitress came by with your dinner, "And I thought I was moaning 'Steve' but, well, I didn't really want it to be Steve."

He gave you a confused look.

"I was moaning for Bucky to keep going. Except it wasn't Bucky that was doing it in the first place."

You shyly looked down at your plate, having no escape to let go of his hand and try to eat something. However, his hand let go of yours and raised your chin up so that your eyes met his again. He smiled at you, eyes piercing through your heart, and made you melt.

It was several months later, you and Bucky had decided to get married during those days, a small ceremony with Steve (who was now dating Peggy) and both his and Bucky's parents. As it turned out, you would also be having a baby boy.

You were extremely happy, thinking about it as you were preparing the baby room, when there was a knock on the door.

However, you were not prepared for the sight that met you.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Barnes?" the officer asked you.

You could feel your heart in your throat, and didn't know how you managed to say, "Y-yes."

He handed you an envelope and gave you a curt nod, "I'm sorry, ma'am.

You sat on a chair, staring at the letter, unopened in your hands. You didn't need to open it to know what it said.

 **2016**

You were in a hospital bed, with your boy, James, next to you, holding your hand, "Everything will be okay, mom," he said, but you knew that you were already starting to fade.

Then there was some muffled voices from the hall outside your door and in walks Steve, looking the exact same as the last time you had seen him, and right behind him was-

"Bucky," you tried to sit up, but went into a coughing fit and laid back down.

James Jr. stood up and squeezed your hand, smiling down at you. He leaned down to hug you, and with an 'I love you' gave you privacy.

Bucky took his seat and gripped your hand, his thumb brushing over the ring he had gotten when he bought you the necklace oh so many years before, knowing even then that you would say yes. You looked into his blue eyes, and at his face, nearly unchanged in as many years as you had become old and frail.

"They told me you were dead."

He shook his head slightly, not taking his eyes off you, "No, I got frozen, but I'm here now."

He let out a deep, shaky breath, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, if I would have known you -"

You cut him off, "Shh, Buck, I understand."

He leaned over and you gave him a kiss, and it felt just like the one you shared with him on your wedding day.

A tear streamed down his face as he held your hand to his cheek and you flat lined.


End file.
